


Taking up the Mantel

by Prophetella



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Click Entire Work to see progress, Complete, Completely Appropriate Parental interaction, Family Fluff, Gen, Leader, Leader-fic, Leadership, Sensei Splinter and Student tot!Leo, True Contest fic in Chapter 3, turtletots (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prophetella/pseuds/Prophetella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Splinter first tells Leo his fate is to lead his three brothers. Uncertain, he runs to think of the changes this will bring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fic Complete-- Move to Chapter 3 to read, Chapt 2 is Exposition

**Author's Note:**

> Stick around and WATCH A FIC WRITTEN BEFORE YOUR EYES!
> 
> This is actually a work in progress, as i am uncertain if violent purple streaks is the vid card dying on this computer or if it is the screen dying because this IS a 2008 laptop. i am doing a public back up of this fic as i write it and prepare for a Jan 2015 TMNT Contests monthly prompt from devart.  
> Basically this is an introspective piece for Leonardo Contest that ends with January-- I better haul ass to put it in!  
> Oh, that will be the only cuss word on this fic, and the most and closest to inappropriate interaction of any kind in this TMNTurtletot fluff piece. I expect to wrap up with some hurt comfort and keep to contest posted entry limits. Which is probably only likely to affect my keeping an eye on word limits.
> 
> Comments and convo for this turtle tot fic are highly welcome and you can join me on Sirah.morgan to text in skype. i can't talk and write at the same time but i can work and cook dinner as i sketch out a fic-- if this gets enough interaction or skyping friends i might do this regularly-- refresh often, as I will!
> 
> When complete I will post fully edited work here IF I get interactions and perhaps start some fun PWP WiP fics in a different throwaway post. Mavel & TMNT universe are my only likely written efforts.

just going to plow on through the fic here-- my Chrome browser provides a lot of editing help so working with that before plugging into MSWord-- soon actual fic will be appearing & likely to mutate every time you refresh the page--- hope you enjoy the process of an Fandom award winning and nominated writer!


	2. Warm up Fic- Complete!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M-This needs to be completed by Jan 30th to post for the contest! Please cheer me on!  
> T- Ugh whole day wasted, from 10 am to 3 busy w be ready for standing for 2 hours in front of the food bank and it wiped me out, damn 2nd trimester has exhausting demands! wanted to be further in fic but crashed and slept once home, eating dinner and trying to get back my mojo, might brew some dandelion root.  
> W- barely awake & meal & boyscouts  
> Th- Slept till 2 must have needed it badly as it also got my tonsils to stop being swollen. Time to continue if the kids can let me! (Oops shouldn't put Nick Turtles on while writing- highly distracting!)  
> OK- this is complete & Completely Throwaway! Argh-- moving to new chapter section...
> 
> Thanks to Okamichan-- miss your betaing but I seem to be flying right by grammar checks now--- absolutely thrilled by my improved skills-- took what-- 5-6 years?

   As Splinter raised his sons and watched them grow from infancy to self-aware, self-determining young boys; he saw their bonds grow strong and the unity of the family pleased him. Still, he felt keenly aware that the life of a rat is nothing compared to the longevity of a turtle. In time, one of the boys would have to replace him as head of the family, the leader as it were in his stead, when infirmity forced him to remain home or senility cost him his mind. Splinter took many years deciding and testing his boys to complete his decision for which one he would place such a terrible burden upon. Must place such a separate role with for the continued unity of their family beyond his possible lifetime. He made certain to set aside time with each individually to reinforce his role and provide wisdoms each needed to receive privately. To that end, Splinter had a private tea with each of his children daily; addressing their too private concerns, their private insecurities, their individuality in ways that going without his attention would have been neglect. And in the end, he singled out from the myriad gifts of his children, one with a love for the unity present in their family that rivaled his own. 

   Each of the turtles enjoyed their special tea time with their father. Sensei had to be the stern and harsh taskmaster in training but, Splinter allowed themselves a true cozy father/son tea time with each boy in turn which made them so much closer. He made sure to set aside time before training to have tea with Raphael to help him focus his chi and meditate on the strength he so desired to build to help be a steadfast member of the family. Additionally, it limited his outbreaks in the middle of training sessions. The boy could be easily impassioned to drive home a point or fiercely pursue a cause but, truly acted in overzealous protectiveness of his siblings if frightened.

    He allowed time after training for Michelangelo who could be counted on to still be ready to discuss any topic with verve and enthusiasm while his brothers nursed aches from awkward motions or suffered the exhaustion prolonged activity never seemed to inflict upon his youngest. Splinter did not find that the boy always drank the offered tea but the infectious energy helped propel them into the midday meal time and often found his youngest assisting in whatever way he could through their meal attempts; the other brother's did not always appreciate the imaginative combinations of food suggested by their sea-green brother and occasionally they turned their own versions of seasick green in attempting to try the foods. One such days, he often found himself still amused by the time he sat down to true tea time with his child genius, Donatello.

   Early on, Splinter had been able to rule out Donatello's fitness to lead the others. Small tests of the boy's creativity under stress failed spectacularly as his mind ran ahead of the minor crisis and invented solution after solution without being able to implement or choose one. Donatello's best placement within the family would be adviser to whomever could focus his attention on the necessary solutions needed by their family. This, of course, ruled out his youngest who could be guaranteed to heartily endorse the shiniest, most interesting or spectacular idea wholeheartedly without concern of the long-term result. Listening to the heartfelt daydreams and intellectual wanderings of his smartest child kept him humble and always aware of the vast potential of his children. This, the child gifted the color of royalty, could have easily rivaled Einstein, granted Newton with expansive concepts, and humbled the greatest minds in human existence, but instead, must reside in the shadows and be forced to ensure their family's continued survival on the margins of human society. The bitter irony burned deep in his heart for the nature of their hidden existence in Donatello's case and Splinter eagerly encouraged even the boy's most meager investigations in reparation for that cruel fate.

   The quiet of Splinter's evenings remained shared with Leonardo who early on proved to ask questions both sensitive and thought provoking enough to need to be tabled for the next day. Leonardo eagerly discussed with him the morality inherent in each of the tools available to the ninja; how each tool would inform on the system of beliefs leveled by the warrior who wielded them. This boy, of all his sons, could challenge Splinter's mind peacefully and revel in shared philosophical conundrums. Unlike his brothers, who rarely discussed the innate natures of their siblings, Leonardo helped give labels to the inherent natures of his brothers and still valued his brothers above and beyond those labels he coined for Splinter; their energetically spirited Michelangelo, their investigative Donatello and their challenging champion Raphael. As with all his children, Splinter reveled in granting undirected encouragement to Leonardo, with his philosophers spirit, in his every interest until the boys matured enough to be assigned a permanent weapon. In his heart, Splinter mourned for the loss of his children's innocent pursuits and loss of his child philosopher-- so, he decided it must be Leonardo's choice.


	3. Passing the Mantle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GArhhh, sometimes fics run away from me when i have a vague idea and need to set the tone before I get into true fic-- it's a lovely think piece prequel to a think piece but-- the fic will be about Leo NOT Splinter and tea time-- I'll save that other chunk here as ch2 but, this is the real fic.. the real meat of the story that i wanted to write. i just needed to know a bit about the story before i could create it. And the damn screen keeps flaring stripes making what i type invisible-- i am Not happy!  
> F- Day of rain in front of the laptop would be nicer if the hot water worked too. ugh this apartment is an antique!  
> Sat argh-- last day and still of on the runner!

   When Leonardo was still quite young, he asked his father in private what their family would do if ever the old rat died. Splinter sighed and placed his tea on the table before them, "For now you need not consider such things, for I am strong and healthy still. I will deliberate upon this and provide you instruction in time." The little boy nodded and watched his father with sad wide eyes until the time to prepare for bed, and as is the way of children, forgot his question in time. Splinter never did.

  Finally, Splinter felt the time had come to address the troubling issue, to help ensure the safety and unity of his children as they grew. So, that morning, Splinter called Leonardo unusually early into his chamber. The boy quickly arranged himself in a respectful stance on the tatami mat before him and presented a listening and attentive look.

   Splinter began, "I have called you in so early because I wish to address a question you presented to me many years ago. You are the only one of your brothers to bring such a concern before me. I do find it valid and have thought hard upon the eventuality of not being here to further assist and guide your brothers. I feel it would behoove the four of you for me to appoint someone who must be in charge and make decisions if I am unable to do so. I would ask your help in picking this leader amongst your brothers. In fact, I suggest that you volunteer for this position in our family." Splinter took a quiet sip of his tea with watchful eyes locked on Leonardo, whose face reflected his surprise and possibly dismay at the topic. "Well?"

  Leonardo seemed to shake himself out of shock to stammer fruitlessly then finally swallow and nod his acknowledgement of the question presented to him. "I will help you decide, father. But, do you really want my opinion on this-- it's just so important!" The deep blue eyes seemed to grow especially round and dark with this consideration.

  "Hai, my son. I do indeed wish your input, for if you choose not to be leader you must be willing to be follower instead. I have brought you to hear this so early that you may go sit alone as you need to deeply consider this topic. I would ask that you do not reveal why you have been excused from practice to do this, nor speak to your brothers to explain the topic I expect your input upon. Simply know this, your brother's will be made aware of my finally decision soon and it will reflect in the weapons I present each of you." Splinter presented a steely cool visage, only his eyes reflecting the warmth of his esteem and the patience he observed the blindsided boy with while he worked through his shocked acceptance of the task.

   "Our weapons?" Leonardo cast about for understanding, eyes darting around the room to the displayed tools of mayhem behind his father lining the walls of his room. "But, you said that only certain warriors can accept the tasks each weapon is best suited for! Raphael loves the swords, he should get those. Only--" Leonardo's eyes clouded with tears as he remembered the talks about the skills each weapon was best suited for in their lives.

  "Only-- it is the one weapon that I truly believe would be suited for granting relief to the four of you if captured or pinned. Your shells are much too hard for any blunt weapon to cause harm and there is simply no telling how deep your shells will curve as you grow. One day, it may become impossible for a weapon shorter than my forearm to breach your spine or hearts if you are trapped in awkward positions while facing death rather than free to escape. I think you realize it would agonize your brother to have to end the suffering of any of you. He would be truly tortured by such a fate met out by his own hand."  Splinter gave no sympathy or softness in his face as he presented his expectations to the small boy. Leonardo's face lost none of its shocked horror as he cast about for something else to say. "It is time for you to go and think, my words are no more use on this topic. It is not a debate, simply a decision that you alone must make for yourself. Will you be the one to accept the mantle of leader or follow the will of another who must shoulder the burden and responsibilities of such a position of honor within our family? I let you choose your answer this day. You may go now and I will not call for you until you are ready to present yourself and your thoughts on this matter." Splinter watched expressionlessly as Leonardo startled, bowed and quickly made his way from the room with a dazed expression upon his face. 

  Sighing softly, Splinter made no motion to follow and eventually Raphael came to present himself for his pre-training meditations. Quickly dashing the last tears from his eyes, Splinter turned a bland and calming expression upon Raphael allowing his worries and doubts to fade so he may grant the boy his full attention. In a chilled part of his heart, Splinter knew he had asked Leonardo to cast aside all trace of his childhood and only knew he could not bear being present for the acceptance of this burden.

~~~~~

   Finding himself obediently outside his father's private room with no memory of the transit between tatami mat and closing the Shoji screen left Leonardo with no more actions to take. He finally startled, glancing about like a frightened animal, when Michelangelo called him to join them at the TV. He unconsciously went to join the others when he froze on the edge of the seating space looking at his three brother's sprawled in front of the TV in comfortable companionship. If he accepted Splinter's request  _it would always be this way from now on._  He wouldn't be just another brother, he would have to step up to the expectations and the... his jaw dropped as he looked at his brothers-- one day there could be one less of them and it would be his fault, directly or indirectly. Either by his mistakes or his decision to sacrifice them individually. He would decide the action that KILLED one of his brothers one day. The tears filled his eyes immediately and as he started to hiccup his upset, his noises quickly stirred attention from the others.

   Then, as Michelangelo turned a curious expression on him, Leonardo spun on his heel, hand clamped on his mouth and stomach. "I'm gonna be sick!" Tossing the words out as he fled, he ensured the others left him alone to his worries. He ran past the bathroom trying to stem the flow of tears, then simply raced out into the sewers unable to bear a chance encounter with one of the others. He couldn't think with them able to wander up to him. 

   Slowing in the sewers, a good distance from home, he felt relief to know he wouldn't have to try to keep his mind on training with such thoughts wandering around his head. Raphael would cream him,  _shell!_   Even Donatello could have taken him out with his head messed up so much.  He shivered thinking about even raising a weapon to his brothers, ever again. Someday, his hand might be the one to strike the final blow that ends the lives of one of the others, even Splinter's. Feeling a wave of actual nausea, he crouched down in a ball and buried his head in his crossed arms, hugging his chest tight. 

   He felt like the warm blanket of their family was unraveling in his hands. Pull one thread and it would unravel completely into breakable strands and he didn't know if he could truly be the one to keep the tangled mess from drifting apart completely. He wanted his family safe and would do all in his power to ensure that but, he knew all of them felt the same. But, could they all think the same? He wasn't sure. Would any of the others be able to keep from falling apart when presented with the different ideas he had long ago discussed with their Sensei. He wasn't sure, not truly.

   And that was the final problem. Their family unit would not survive the yanking of a single thread that had been true their entire life. The loss of someone willing and skilled enough to lead. Anyone. 

   For a moment, he let himself imagine quietly following in the footsteps of one of his brothers; supporting them, obviously. Advising them, only watching passively as they helped their family through success, only watching when their suggestions led to failure. But, could he stand aside silently as they changed, were warped by the decisions they were forced to make in the best interest of their family's survival? Donatello's keen mind turned from pure science to true guerilla attacks; Raphael championing causes against enemies of his own deciding, perhaps even his own invention; Michelangelo forced to murder his innate innocence to take war games seriously, to actually make war. His stomach roiled in his gut once more, "No!" The word echoed in the sewers as his head snapped up. "No." The repeat barely audible to himself over the soft trickle of water, the disturbed scurrying of normal sewer life. 

   Leonardo closed his eyes piteously and sagged down onto his tail upon the cold cement of the sewer tunnel, knees to his chin. He couldn't let that happen. Not with a single one of them. It just took one, of course. One clear head in a confused moment, one clear eye seeing the safe path, one steady hand to wield the sword as a last opportunity for escape. Deciding who escapes, who carries out the task, who played bait or target, who was in charge of the getaway.

   And Raphael would hate him forever for getting to carry the sword, when in reality Leonardo would never want anything but to be able to forget why he carried it, why it must be an extension of his hand and not a simple tool, why it must be unconscious to draw, fight and stab with the blade. Why he must be the one to request the sword and carry it for his brothers. Raphael thought swords were the coolest weapon of all. Somehow, it didn't feel cool to the little turtle, it felt like a writ of execution. A sacrifice. 

  One that started with himself.

  He stood up in the cold of the sewer, the warmth of his pose fading and with a fine shiver he saw how the light had shifted along the tunnels around him. Past training then. He knew his answer. It was time to go home.

~~~~

  Leonardo's hand hovered, ready to pull aside the shoji screen. He gasped and stepped back as Michelangelo pulled up short while trying to exit. The youngest blinked in surprise, then grinned hopefully. "Are you okay, Leo? I promised to make something gentle to settle your stomach if it was still upset!" The soft eager grin of his brother's concern had Leo grinning and pulling him into a tight hug.

  Once there, he whispered into Michelangelo's neck, "Never change, Mikey." He cleared his throat before letting go and giving Mikey an encouraging nod, "It sounds good." With a final pat, Leonardo sent his brother to his favorite room of the house, the kitchen.

  With an awkward wave and a nervous nod Mikey backed away, his expression disturbed, "I'll get right on that, then!" Arms swinging down and back in the perpetual motion that so characterized the young turtle he turned and hurried to the kitchen, casting a last confused glance back that made Leonardo giggle softly.

   Stepping inside the private room, he kneeled on the tatami mat as Splinter finished drying and putting away his tea set. In no rush to speak, he looked at his hands upon his knees waiting for Splinter's prompting. A soft flare of flame hissed in his ear, burning off the last of his tongue tied silence. As Splinter lit a piece of incense on the table between them, he spoke in a leaden voice, "I volunteer to lead."

 Splinter nodded, “Will you also be willing to carry swords? The two will need to be connected for the sake of your brothers.” His voice barely carried to the small boy but, still he flinched.

   “I don’t know if I could bear to practice with them around the others, Father,” he admitted shamefully. Leonardo raised big round eyes to catch Splinter’s calm look, “What if I hurt someone accidentally?”

   Splinter gave a small smile, “That is a wise concern, my son. But, it will be many tests and much effort on your part to earn the right to carry a blade in your hand casually. You will start with a simple wooden sword, then a proper practice blade of bamboo and blade marker string. Eventually, I will let you work with a blunted weapon to ensure you are prepared to handle the weight and motion of a true blade. By then, you will have gained your confidence in your assigned weapon and truly feel ready to choose it for yourself.”

  Leonardo nodded, eyes calming then taking a deep breath of the incense laden air, "I was the only choice, it was the only way for this to happen for the good of our family," he stated quietly.

  Splinter nodded, "While I wished you to accept this decision as your own. I do not believe there were any true alternatives that could turn out as well. You have ever discussed questions of philosophy with me. Our beliefs on how to deal with the situations in our lives has ever been your interest. None of your brothers can consider a situation with such level-headed detachment. They become either enamored of the problem itself or embroiled in the emotional considerations of the issue presented. It was always your place to lead your brothers, I only awaited for the proper time to let you see the truth in the matter."

   Splinter walked around his table and knelt beside the quiet boy, placing a steadying hand upon his shoulder. "I am proud of you, my son. You have made your first difficult choice as a leader. The choice to take charge despite the drawbacks of the responsibilities. I know you will serve your brothers well." At the softly drawn sigh, he pulled the small boy into his arms to share a fierce hug. Although his fears would be many years in conquering, his Leonardo would serve well to guide and shelter his brothers, as Splinter himself had been honored to do for many years. In this moment they both grieved the past and could only create goals for the future.

 


End file.
